Stubborn Love REPOST AGAIN
by TeamPepperwood
Summary: Emma, Killian, and the Charmings in the aftermath of the Snow Queen.


_A/N Ok so I tried posting this two times before. Yeesh! Third times the charm? (get it? Charm? I'm sorry)_

_Anyway. I don't know exactly what this is. It was another one that was floating around my head for a while. All mistakes are mine. CS and Charming family feels. Takes place 1 day after they defeat the Snow Queen and the next day after Killian get's his heart back. This was really well received on tumblr (follow me if you wish: kiss-me-like-killian) so I have a sequel already mapped out in my head (won't get posted for awhile though._

_Enjoy. Let me know what you think! Mwah!_

The sound of laughter and mirth filled the air at Granny's as the residents of Storybrooke gleefully celebrated the defeat of the Snow Queen. Grumpy was loudly telling everyone about the irony of Doc being the only one that needed to go to the hospital after the Spell of Shattered Sight. Ruby was running around filling drinks, every once in a while smiling over at Doctor Whale who sat at a nearby booth grinning over the rim of his mug. Mary Margaret and David sat a few booths down from him cooing and coddling their son Neal, every now and then sneaking glances over at couple sitting in the corner, too wrapped up in each other to notice what was happening around them.

"David?" Mary Margaret stole a glance at her husband who was busy fussing over Neal who was squirming in his arms. He glanced up at his wife, eyebrows raised.

"Hmm?" He asked as Neal pulled at his thumb with his tiny fingers.

"Look at them." Her eyes shifting once again to the couple sitting at the booth in the corner, arms wrapped around each other, the mans hand running through the womans hair. She smiled, cuddling closer, tucking her head into his neck as he leant his cheek against the top of her head.

David tried to hide his smile, "Yeah." He may not be the biggest fan of the pirate, but he couldn't deny that his daughter was obviously in love with the man. As he watched, Killian leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Emma's head. He saw her smile widen in response, and her arm tighten around his waist.

Mary Margaret grinned at him. "Our daughter is in love." She said the last word in a lilting sing-song voice. All she ever wanted was for Emma to be happy, and it was Killian that put the current smile on her face as she cuddled closer to her pirate.

"Good luck getting her to admit it." David laughed as he tickled his son's chin. Baby Neal let out a little squeal, batting at his father's fingers who grinned down at his son. "Your sister is a stubborn one. Yes she is." Neal looked up at him and gurgled.

Mary Margaret smacked her husband's arm as she peeked over at her daughter whose eyes were now closed as she rested her head on Killian's chest, her fingers absently playing with the trinkets around his neck.

"I don't know." Mary Margaret canted her head as she looked at the two. "It may be easier than you think." Turning to her husband she smiled up at him and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "Lets go home." She said taking baby Neal in her arms and getting out of the booth.

"Should we say goodnight to Emma?" David asked as he plucked his jacket from the seat, throwing it over his shoulders and wrapping an arm around his wife.

Mary Margaret stole one last glance at her daughter before shaking her head. "No. I think she's a little preoccupied."

Emma leaned farther into Killian's side as she untangled her hand from his charms and placed it on his chest, feeling the steady rhythm of his heart. She had almost lost him today, almost didn't make it in time. The smile left her face as she let out a shaky breath and pressed her hand harder into his chest, the beat calming her.

"You promised." she whispered, causing Killian's hand to still in her hair. He pulled slightly away from her, placing a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Her eyes were red rimmed, tears pooling in the corner.

"I know." He said, lips pressed into a thin line as he looked into her eyes, thumb stroking her chin. He hated that he had worried her, hated that he hadn't told her the truth and it had caused her pain. He would give anything to take it back, but he couldn't. He swore to himself that he would never make her feel that way again.

Emma sniffled, swallowing hard. She bit her lip, staring straight into his eyes. Eyes that almost lost all of their life today. Eyes that crinkled when he smiled or laughed. Eyes that shone with so much love when he looked at her. She gripped his shirt, tight in her hand, shaking him slightly.

"Don't you ever do that again. You. Promised." Her voice shook as she spoke, lip trembling.

Killian's eyes searched hers before he gave a brief nod. "Aye, Swan." He continued to stroke her cheek. "Never will I leave your side again." He flashed her a brief dimpled grin. "I promise."

Emma's lip twitched before she let out a perfunctory "good" and threw her body weight against him, smashing her lips to his. The kiss contained all the pent up worry and frustration from the day. From finding out that Gold had Killian's heart, to seeing him laying on the ground in agony, all Emma had been wanting to do was take the idiot pirates face in her hands and kiss the living hell out of him; to let him know that she was there, that she wasn't going to let anything happen to him; that she wasn't going to lose him. She put all of that emotion in that one perfect kiss and when they broke apart, she leant her forehead against his. Their noses nudged as they breathed each other in.

It was all pretty intense, their breathing was labored, eyes closed.

Then someone wolf whistled at them.

Emma's eyes popped open as she looked around. Half of Granny's was staring at the two of them, knowing looks in most of their eyes. Will gave Killian a cheeky thumbs up from his perch by the door. Ruby sauntered up to the table as the couple pulled apart, red staining their cheeks.

"You two might want to get out of here before Granny comes over and yells at you for defaming her establishment." she said, hand on hip, motioning to where Granny stood glowering behind the counter eyes narrowed.

Emma mouthed a quick 'sorry' at Granny before grabbing Killian's hand and pulling him out of the booth. His eyes crinkled and shone with laughter as he put his arm around her shoulder. Emma reciprocated by putting her arm around his waist as they left, all eyes still following the two. Emma's cheeks still burned and her eyes were glued to the floor as they left the diner.

"Oh my god." Emma breathed as soon as they were free from the noise and stares. She looked up at Killian who was shaking with laughter. "Why are you laughing? This is embarrassing!" She unwound her arm from around him and began walking faster, trying to escape prying eyes. She knew Grumpy was in the window watching them. She knew by the end of the day that everyone in town would know that she had jumped Killian in the back booth at Granny's like a teenager who had no control over her hormones. Oh god, her parents would know. Henry would know. Emma's cheeks burned brighter as she passed the arch leading up to the entrance of the diner.

Killian let out a snort before snagging Emma's belt loop with his hook and spinning her around to face him. He gently placed his hand and his hook on her hips. "Emma.." he breathed, his thumb running patterns on her skin where her shirt didn't quite meet her jeans. "Love, look at me."

Emma grimaced and looked up into his eyes, which were shining with adoration. "What?" she said, a little more harshly than she maybe should have. Her lips twisted. "Sorry." she muttered.

Killian grinned at her, flashing those dimples that only she got to see. Captain Hook had _dimples_, who would've thought. "Love, why do you care so much if people saw?" His smile vanished and his eyes narrowed with worry. "Are you ashamed of me?"

Emma's eyes widened in response as she shook her head. "What? NO!" Emma wound her arms around his neck, and pressed herself up against him. "I'm not ashamed of you I just…" She bit her lip, contemplating her next words as her fingers absently played with the collar to his jacket. "I just… don't like being the town gossip and Grumpy is a giant blabbermouth…" She spared a look towards the diner where she saw the dwarf's eyes widen behind the blinds before they snapped back into place. She grimaced.

"Swan, you're the Savior. Of course everyone is talking. You fell in love with a pirate." Killian said matter of factly, his hand once again brushing her skin.

Emma's eyes focused back to his, her mouth forming a little o as her fingers stopped they're abuse of his collar. "Oh? And who says I'm in love with you?" She teased.

Killian raised his eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips. "Oh no one. Except a rainbow light emitting from us when you kissed me yesterday…"

Emma grinned at her pirate, playfully rolling her eyes at him. "Oh yeah, that…" She said as her fingers went to tangle in the hair at the back of his neck. "Well who knows what that meant. I mean, my magic could've been malfunctioning again or…"

Killian glared at her, his hand tightening on her hip. "Swan…"

Her grinned widened. "Or maybe the sun had hit the snow at just the right angle and it made a rainbow appear…"

Killian's eyes narrowed as he released her hips, and attempted to turn around and leave but Emma grasped his arms and pulled him back towards her. "Killian."

"Swan, I'm not in a joking mood…"

"I love you."

Killian stopped. He dragged Emma back to his chest and pressed his lips hungrily to hers. She groaned into his mouth wrapping her arms back around his neck as his hook splayed against her back and his good hand tangled in her hair.

When they broke apart, Killian leant his forehead against hers once again. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek and she smiled at the gesture, leaning into his palm. Killian grinned back at her, those damn dimples reappearing on his handsome face.

"I love you too, Swan."

Emma's smile widened. "I know."


End file.
